


Lost In Time

by HannahLisa



Series: Lost In Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:45:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahLisa/pseuds/HannahLisa
Summary: Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes have been best friends since childhood, as they grew older their friendship only grew stronger, as did their feelings for one another. They have always kept their true feelings for one another hidden because they are simply too scared to tell the other. When Steve is shipped off to war Bucky is left alone and devastated, that is until he joins the army himself and is chosen to become the world's first Super-Soldier. It is during this time he is reunited with the only man he loves and then Steve is cruelly ripped from him once again. Almost seventy years later, Bucky wakes up in the modern day world, alone, scared, and without Steve. Then, he sees Steve again, but not in the way he would like, Steve is now known as The Winter Soldier, an infamous assassin with over 2 dozen kills under his belt. Bucky knows he has to bring Steve back from this, but how will he do it? Will he be successful? What consequences will his actions have?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU fic where Bucky is Captain America and Steve is The Winter Soldier.

_**Bucky's pov**_  


I had always been the small, skinny, and frail friend, that friend who always need help in a fight, or reaching a box on a high shelf. I hated being that friend, but that's how I was born and that's how I would stay.

I had always looked up to Steve Rogers, he was a tall, strong, handsome man and I envied how easy life was for him, girls fawned over him whenever they saw him, guys wanted to be him, but out of all of the people in Brooklyn he could have as his best friend, he chose me, the skinny, little, James Buchanan Barnes.

It didn't take me long to fall in hopelessly in love with this man, but we lived in a time where loving someone of the same gender was highly frowned upon, so I kept my feelings at bay and I never told anyone how I really felt for Steven Grant Rogers.

He went off to war a little while ago, he was part of the 107th infantry regiment and I was proud of him for fighting for the country, but I was also completely and utterly devastated, I had lost not only my best friend but also the only person I had ever fallen in love with, I was alone.

Then, something happened, I volunteered to be part of a program known as the “Project Rebirth” and I have to admit, it was hard, all of the other men who had volunteered were much stronger and more able than me, but I somehow ended up getting chosen to be the first Super-Soldier.

Dr. Abraham Erskine led the project and picked me as the one who would have this procedure, I felt elated, if this worked I would no longer be the skinny man anymore, I would be someone new, someone, better. I would be stronger, faster, and be capable of doing things no ordinary man could do.

Today was the day, the day I would become a whole new man. I could feel myself shaking as I sat in the back of the car with Peggy, I was unbelievably nervous and I knew Peggy could see it from the way she was looking at me. “You don't need to be nervous, James. Dr. Erskine knows what he is doing and so does Howard Stark, you will be fine. However, if it any point you do wish to stop the procedure then please tell them and they will stop. Are you going to be alright?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just a little scared of what's going to happen afterward,” I replied as I played with my fingers.

“I'm sure that Erskine has already told you this, but the procedure won't change who you are inside, yes, it will make you much stronger and much faster, but you will still have the same heart. You can do this, James, we all believe in you. We're here, are you ready?” I took a deep, shaky breath and nodded at her words before we stepped out of the car and walked into the old antique store.

The old woman who I presumed owned the store allowed us to go through the back of the store after Peggy told her, what I assumed was, the secret password and the bookcase on the far back wall opened up revealing a long, grey hallway and right at the end of the hallway were two large metal doors and behind those doors was the room where I would be having my procedure.

I walked by Peggy's side down the seemingly never ending hallway and I couldn't think of the procedure that I was about to have, instead, all I could think about was him, Steve and what he was doing right now. Had he sent me letters? Was he worried that I hadn't replied?

I shook the thoughts out of my head as the metal doors swung open, when I entered the room and the doors closed behind me everyone in the room looked up at me with curious eyes and I felt the nerves build up again as they watched me walk down the metal steps that clanged with each step I took.

“Mr. Barnes,” Dr. Erskine greeted me with a smile and a handshake. A flash went off making me blink in surprise, Erskine waved the photographer away before turning back to me, “Alright, remove your hat, shirt and tie and lie down,” he said as he jutted his head towards the cocoon type machine.

I took a deep breath and nodded as I removed the items of clothing he told me to before I laid down, I was strapped onto the table and two metal plates were placed on my chest.

A needle was stuck into my arm and I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked up at Erskine, “Well, that wasn't so bad,” I whispered.

“That was just penicillin,” Erskine muttered matter of factly as six vials of liquid were placed either side of me and two metal plates came down on my arms, I slammed my eyes shut as the liquid entered my body. The machine lifted up into a standing position and the doors closed, from outside the machine I could hear Stark counting up from ten and each time the number got higher I felt more and more pain, it was the worst possible pain I could imagine and a loud scream tore it's way out of my lips as the pain got more and more intense.

“Shut it down! Shut it down, now!” I heard Peggy yell from the other side.

“Do it! Shut it down!” Erskine yelled.

“No! No, don't! I can do this!” I yelled back and it was all quiet for a moment before the pain got more intense as Howard turned the wheel again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bucky's pov** _ ****

A bright, white light filled the machine and then the doors opened and I blinked owlishly as Stark and Erskine helped me step out of the machine.

****

Everyone gathered around me and my eyes landed on Peggy when she stepped in front of me with wide, worried eyes, “How do you feel?”

****

“Taller,” I panted.

****

“Well, you certainly look taller,” she replied with a quick smile as she handed me a shirt. I pulled the shirt over my head and as I looked over at Erskine a bomb went off in the booth above us, glass flew everywhere and I instinctively ducked down and shielded Peggy with my body. Two shots went off and I looked up to see Erskine fall to the floor, I ran over to him and with his dying breath he pointed to my heart and I flashed back to the conversation we had the night before when he had told me to remain the man I am, not a perfect soldier, but a good man. I nodded at him, the tears trying desperately to come out as his eyes closed for the final time. I blinked my tears away and my jaw clenched as I looked at the man who had killed Erskine, he was trying to escape and I did the only thing I could, I went after him.

****

I ran down the back alley's as fast as my legs would take me to get him, I cursed under my breath when I saw Peggy standing right in the path of the vehicle he was in, she was aiming her gun right at the window, but I wasn't even going to risk her getting hurt. I ran towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist before pushing her out of the way just as the car sped past us, “I had him!” she yelled as I got up.

****

“Sorry, Peg!” I yelled back as I continued running down the street after the car. I hopped on top of a parked car and then jumped between the moving cars until I landed on top of his, he swerved the car in an attempt to get me to fall off, but I gripped onto the roof tightly and managed to stay on. He then started shooting me through the roof, but I managed to dodge every single bullet, much to my relief.

****

I clambered down the side of the car and peeked in through the window and quickly moved out of the way when he fired at me, the bullet whizzed past my head and I barely had time to register the car taking a sharp turn around the corner before I quickly jumped off and rolled along the ground.

****

The car flipped and I saw the man get out of the car and he ran into the pier, grabbing a small child as he did so, he turned back to me and I picked up the door that had fallen off of the car and held it up in front of like a shield just as he shot at me.

****

My eyes widened with panic and fear as he started to run off with the little boy in his arms, pleading cries were spilling from his mother's mouth and I did not think twice about going after him. The man could shoot at me all he pleases, but I was getting that child back to his mother safely.

****

“No, don't!” I begged as he pointed the gun at the child's head.

****

“Don't you dare take another step!” he snarled as he pointed the gun at me, he pulled the trigger and I braced myself for the bullet to pierce my skin, but that bullet never came, instead the gun just clicked, the chamber was empty. He made a frustrated noise and threw the young boy into the water before running off.

****

I ran to the edge ready to jump in and save the boy, but the boy looked up at me and shook his head, “No, it's okay, I can swim. Go get him,” I smiled at the young boy and ran to the man as he entered the submarine that had been waiting for him. I dived in the water after the submarine and smashed the glass roof over his head before pulling him out and dragging him to the surface.

****

I laid him on the floor and grabbed his shirt in my hands as I knelt over him, “Who are you?!”

****

“I'm not telling you anything! Cut off one head and two more shall take its place,” he said as he knocked one of his teeth out with his tongue before biting into it, he started violently shaking and white foam protruded from his mouth and then he said his dying words, “Hail Hydra.”

****

Hydra? Who was Hydra? Well, whatever Hydra was, I knew it couldn't be good.

****


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bucky's pov** _

I had successfully joined the army and I was still hoping to be shipped out to fight, to protect my country, but that wasn't exactly the case, they had something else in mind for me.

Now, here I am, months later touring around the world dressed as “Captain America” trying to convince the young men in the audience to fight alongside me in the war, it had worked so far and then I got to the camp of a group of soldiers in Italy and they hated me. I didn't exactly blame them, though, I was trying to fight a war I wasn't even in and here these men were laying down their lives every single day to fight for our country and the rest of the world.

I was sat in the back waiting for the next performance, flicking through an old book of Steve's that he had drawn in when his mother was still alive, it was full of sketches of happier times.

I looked up when I heard footsteps behind me and smiled when I saw Peggy, “I hear you're America's new hope,” she said as she sat down on the crate by my side. “Apparently so. I guess it's better than being stuck in a lab like Phillips wanted,” I replied.

“You're meant for better than this, I believe that with all my heart, Bucky,” her voice was soft and friendly and I knew she meant every word she had just said.

An ambulance pulling into the camp caught my attention, “They look like they've been through hell,” I muttered to Peggy as I watched the on-site doctors pull a wounded soldier out of the back of the ambulance on a stretcher.

“These men more than most. Two hundred men were sent behind enemy lines and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the 107th, ” she whispered sadly.

At her words, my heart stopped, the 107th, Steve's regiment, “The 107th?” I asked in a shaky voice, she looked at me with furrowed brows and nodded slowly. I jumped up and ran towards the tent where I knew Colonel Phillips would be. Peggy quickly ran after me asking me where I was going and what I was doing, by the time we reached the Colonel's tent we were both dripping from head to foot, but right now I didn't care about that, all I cared about was Steve, I had to know if he was alive.

Colonel Phillips looked up at me with an unreadable expression on his face, “Well, if it isn't the Star-Spangled Man with a plan. What is your plan today?” he asked me almost sarcastically.

“I need you to check something for me,” I said in a serious tone, I tried acting calm, but inside I was crumbling.

“Oh yeah? What's that?” he asked.

“Check a name for me? Sargent Steven Grant Rogers,” I replied with a straight face.

“You can't just be coming in here giving me orders,” he muttered. He stood up from his chair and turned his back to me, “I've written out more of these condolence letters today than I'd care to count, but the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry,” he whispered softly and I felt my heart break, but I refused that the strong, tough, Steve Rogers was dead.

“Don't you have somewhere to be in thirty minutes?” he asked me as he walked behind me.

“Yes sir, I do,” I replied as I looked at the map that had been pinned to a board. On the map was a little red square with an _'H'_ in the middle, I knew what I had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Steve's pov** _

I was alone in a cold, dimly lit room, whatever to Doctor had done to me had made me weak and tired, every single breath I took felt like a thousand needles were piercing my chest, I could barely keep my eyes open, so to keep myself sane and awake, I repeated my name and my serial number over and over “Sargent Steven Grant Rogers, 987654320.”

I felt my vision cloud and a moment later my eyes fluttered closed, the last thing I thought about was the only person in this world that I loved, my best friend, Bucky.

_**Flashback**_  
_**May 20th 1943**_

_“Come on, Buck. It'll be fun, please come tonight. It'll be better with you there,” I pleaded with my best friend to come to the bar with me and a few other guys tonight, but he just wasn't having it._

_“Steve, I don't know, I don't want to be a burden. You go have fun, I'll just stay at home,” Bucky replied._

_“Please, Buck, I want you to come tonight, it won't be any fun without you.”_

_He looked down at the wooden floor of my apartment and then back up at me with those crystal blue eyes that I had fallen in love with and he let out a sigh, “Okay, I'll come with you.”_

_I smiled and pulled him into a hug, he froze up for a split second before wrapping his arms around my back and hugged me and I couldn't suppress the grin that formed on my lips when he rested his chin on my shoulder and hugged me tighter. God, I wanted nothing more than to tell him how I really felt, but I knew I couldn't do that for a few reasons, one being that society in the time we lived in wasn't exactly accepting of homosexual relationships, and then there was the other reason, I was too scared, I was scared that he wouldn't feel the same, but mostly, I was scared that he would hate me if I told him how I really felt. So, I kept my feelings to myself, no matter how much it pained me to do so._

_Later that night I walked into the bar behind Bucky and waved at our friends when they waved at us, “I shouldn't be here, Steve,” Bucky whispered to me._

_“They're your friends too, Buck. Now, come one, just sit, talk and have some beer, it'll be fun. As long as you don't get too drunk like you did last time,” I replied with a grin and we both chuckled as we sat down with our friends ready for a much-needed drink._

_**June 14th 1943** _

_Today was my last day here, my last day with Bucky and I was going to spend every single second that I could with him.Over the past year I had been trying desperately to convince him to stop enlisting for the army, but being the stubborn guy he was, he just wouldn't listen, so tonight I was hoping to distract him from the fact that I was leaving for England tomorrow by taking him to the World Exposition of Tomorrow in New York._

_Over the past year I had been trying desperately to convince him to stop enlisting for the army, but being the stubborn guy he was, he just wouldn't listen, so tonight I was hoping to distract him from the fact that I was leaving for England tomorrow by taking him to the World Exposition of Tomorrow in New York.Of course, when I wasn't looking Bucky went off to the recruitment center in the hopes of being enlisted, it's a good job I found him when I did. “Buck, what are you doing? Are you really enlisting again?”_

_Of course, when I wasn't looking Bucky went off to the recruitment center in the hopes of being enlisted, it's a good job I found him when I did. “Buck, what are you doing? Are you really enlisting again?”“It's_

_“It's a fair, so I thought I'd try my luck,” he replied with a shrug.As who? Bucky from Ohio? I'm not going to let you do this Bucky. They might find out that you're lying on your enlistment form, or worse they'll actually take you,” I whispered seriously._

_"As who? Bucky from Ohio? I'm not going to let you do this Bucky. They might find out that you're lying on your enlistment form, or worse they'll actually take you,” I whispered seriously.“So, what do you expect me to do, Stevie? Collect scrap metal in a little red truck? I don't think so.”_

_“So, what do you expect me to do, Stevie? Collect scrap metal in a little red truck? I don't think so.”“Buck, that's what you should be doing, at least then you'll be alive and safe. Please, don't do this,” I begged._

_“Buck, that's what you should be doing, at least then you'll be alive and safe. Please, don't do this,” I begged.“Steve! Steve! There are men laying down their lives, I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing.”_

_“Steve! Steve! There are men laying down their lives, I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing.”“You're an idiot,” I said in a joking tone making him smile. “Just don't do anything stupid until I get back, okay?”_

_“You're an idiot,” I said in a joking tone making him smile. “Just don't do anything stupid until I get back, okay?”_

_“How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you,” he replied with a grin making me chuckle._

_“Jerk,” I whispered as I pulled him for a hug._

_“Punk,” he whispered as he hugged me back. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes as I pulled away from him._

_“I'm gonna miss you, Buck. I'll see you when I get back,” I said with a broken voice as I walked backwards away from him._

_“I'll miss you too, Stevie. Don't win the war until I get there,” he said with a sad smile as tears rolled down his face._

_I saluted him and walked away with tears slowly rolling down my cheeks, not knowing if I was ever going to see him again._

_**End of flashback** _

My eyes fluttered open to a voice calling my name, the voice sounded so familiar, yet so far away. I was met with that pair of blue eyes and that smile that I loved so much. I had to be dreaming, there was no possible way that he could be here right now, this was all just a dream or a figment of my imagination, it wasn't real.

“No! Steve! Open your eyes, stay with me,” I heard him say as my eyes closed again, at the sound of his voice I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked up at him. Was he really here? Or had I simply died and gone to heaven?

He put his hands on my cheeks and looked down at me, “Come on, Steve. It's me, it's Bucky.”

“Bucky? Am I dead? Or is this. Is this real?”

 


End file.
